Irradiated Earth
Welcome to Irradiated Earth! In this game, you create your own faction, city-state, raider group etc. while playing on the Fallout Version of Earth. These places are totally made up, and the use of materials from the series is not allowed (such as New Vegas, NCR, Enclave, etc.). You are free to take any land which has not already been claimed. Situation War... War never changes. The Earth was consumed by nuclear fire centuries ago, and the predecessors of this hell forgot to think about their children. Before the "Great War", the world was a retro futuristic one based on the dreams of the people of the American 1950s. The Cold War was not between the United States and the USSR, but between the US and China. China wanted oil, so did America, and there was none left except for Alaska. So the Chinese invaded Alaska in 2077, and the United States responded with force. While the economic and social basis of the world was already in ruin, the Chinese and Americans duked it out with what ever they had left. What they had left was nuclear weapons. The world ended on 2077, when the two nations effectively obliterated themselves and most of the civilized world. It is, however, unknown who fired the first shot, as no records exist. The Soviets, Arabs and Europeans joined in the hellfire, causing an almost absolute nuclear holocaust to consume most the world. However, they did not kill everyone. The Europeans only lost their major cities, their countrysides were only affected by the massive fallout. The same goes for the Soviet Union, most of Africa and South America. The Middle East and North Africa only exist on a map, they were completely obliterated before and after the war. Much of East and Southeast Asia were put into absolute ruin by US nuclear power, however Australia suffered in the same way Europe did. North America was the most resilient. Because of the millionaires who wanted to see their faces live past the holocaust, the continental United States had a system of atomic-proof "Vaults" in which the populace could be saved. And by the populace, we are talking upper middle class and rich people. Only a few, also. Mexico and Canada suffered, again, in the same way that most of Europe did. However Alaska was completely sent into a nuclear winter. Now arise two centuries after the Great War and the end of the modern human world. People are starting to find hope, and they are organizing into new civilizations that are building themselves out of the ashes. Choose your people, be they Asians or Indo-Europeans, Russians or Americans, and build a new nation that will prosper. Or fall, it could possibly fall. Your choice. For detailed background, feel free to play any of the Fallout franchise video games or read about it on their wiki. Pages *Timeline of Irradiated Earth *Creatures of Irradiated Earth *National Status of Irradiated Earth *Anthems of Irradiated Earth *Vaults of Irradiated Earth *Rules of Irradiated Earth Category:Irradiated Earth Category:Worlds